Crazy Relations
by AngaSong14
Summary: Danni is caught supporting Brie Bella by Stephanie McMahon and she sends a certain someone after her. That happens to be Mr. Money in the Bank Seth Rollins. But guess who is around the corner… Rated T for now but Rated M possibly in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Relations**

**Summary: Danni is caught supporting Brie Bella by Stephanie McMahon and she sends a certain someone after her. That happens to be Mr. Money in the Bank Seth Rollins. But guess who is around the corner…**

**Chapter 1: Stabbed…Literally**

***Danni's P.O.V***

I wrapped my arms around Brie with excitement. "Girl you showed that bitch!" I squealed in the Diva's Lockeroom. Brie gave me a large smile as she returned my hug.

"I cannot wait to get my hands on her at Summerslam. Then she'll be walking away with more than a slap on the face when I lay her on her ass." She said with her voice layering from excitement.

"Well well well…Who do we have here? The goat's girl and Ms. Big Supporter." I turned around and saw the she-devil of the McMahon's walking toward us in her little high heels with that stupid fake smile on her face. Brie frowned and I placed my arm around her shoulder.

"Got a problem?" I asked calmly staring into Stephanie's eyes. She returned the look with the same amount of calmness.

"Not with you…unless you make it one. Tell you what…you've always wanted to be Diva's Champion right? Join me and I will give you as many shots for the title as you want. Brie right here is just gonna bring you down." She said.

_Really? Is she serious?_

Without a moment of hesitation I stepped away from Brie and looked at Steph face-to-face. "Not a chance in hell bitch!" I spat and I saw her eyes drown in rage at the insult. Then I saw her lips curl into a smirk.

"Fine then…But don't say I didn't warn you." And with that she walked away.

Brie looked at me with awe. "Y-You…You aren't afraid of the consequences? You stood up for me? Even that you know you could be at risk now?" She asked with shock in her voice.

I gave her a smile. "Well you know on the old saying, 'If you can't count on a friend to back you up then what kind of friend are they?'" She returned the smile.

"Truer words…were never said." And she pulled me into another hug.

*_**A week later**_*

"1-2-3! Ring the bell!" The referee yelled as I pinned Eva Marie.

"Here is your winner, Danni!" I rolled off of her and collapsed in heap on the mat. Usually Eva was so easy to beat but her punches were worse than usual. She even sent me into the steps which were surprising because we had respect for each other. As I lifted myself up with the ropes I saw Eva getting up with struggle. I reached my hand out to her and she took it.

When she was at my level she gave me a saddened look. "Eva…what happened tonight?" I asked her as the look continued.

"I-I'm sorry Danni…" She said softly. Then a sharp blow struck my head and I saw Eva standing over me with her fist in the air with a smirk. Then a familiar theme rang in my ears.

_The Second Coming_

Oh no… I felt the ring move a bit and weakly turned my head and saw the one person I wished not to see.

Seth Rollins…

I gulped and saw Eva leave. _Why Eva… _I tried to crawl away from Seth but he grabbed me by my hair. I winced as he twisted a lock of my hair in his fist. He smirked at me and I gripped his hand with both of mine, trying to pry his hand loose. Tears stung my eyes as the hair tore through my scalp. He leaned down his whispered in my ear. "Adapt Danni…like I did."

I felt myself thrown to the ground. Then my head was smashed to the mat by Seth's curb stomp. Then I couldn't move, my neck was stiff and it felt like I was paralyzed. I felt him grab my hair again and my neck twisted forward and I let out a scream of pain. Then I was thrown to the ground and heard yells surrounding me. I creaked my eyes open to see 2 pairs of feet dancing with each other and I saw Seth driven to the ground.

I turned my head and saw none other than Dean Ambrose standing there with his upper arm taped up and his hair messily covering his face.

_Damn that's hot. _I mentally slapped myself. _Don't say that. _

Dean yelled something outside the ring what sounded to be "Doctor!" He leaned down toward me when Seth came out of nowhere and got him from behind. Dean jumped up and ran at Seth who ran out of the ring like a scare puppy. Dean gave chase and next thing I knew, both were gone.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked up to see Doc Sampson above me with concern on his face. He sighed with relief when he saw me looking up at him. "Jesus Danni, are you feeling okay?" He asked me and gave me a pat above my eye and ran his hand down it to show me how long the gash was. I sighed in relief as he stopped right before the gash went into my eye.

"Oh thank god it didn't go further…" I said weakly. But my eyes felt heavy and suddenly I didn't feel so good. "Uh…D-D-Doc?" I heaved and gripped his arm.

He turned to me and his face turned to horror. "Danni, can you hear me?" Samson called out but his voice seemed to be drifting away. I felt as if I was being lifted off the ground into the air. I could feel sweat dripping down my face and my eyes stinging.

I sprung awake and clutched my thumping heart wildly. I gasped and looked around. I choked on the air as the exhilaration hit me like a ton of bricks.

"H-Holy…Holy shit... I'm okay I'm okay. It was just a dream" I sighed out. I leaned back against the bed when my eyes went nuts. I saw my leg in a cast and I reached my hand to my face. I felt gauze wrapped around my right eye and above it.

_So I wasn't dreaming._

I thought. Just then the door swung open and I saw Brie, Daniel, Nikki, John, Naomi, Nattie and T.J barge in. Brie hurried to my side and threw her arms around me. "Oh my god! Danni, you're awake." Now my real name is Danielle, so my name Danni is way different the Daniel's is.

I hugged Brie back with every little strength I had. "I'm so glad you are okay!" She cried out as she kept her arms clasped around me. I smiled in the hug and let her go.

Suddenly her face turned to rage. "When I see Seth Rollins, Stephanie, and Eva I'm going to rip their faces _**apart**_!" She growled. I winced. Even though Brie is usually a calm person, when she goes into Brie Mode, she can frighten _anyone_, even men. Daniel came up from behind her and wrapped her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Relax Brie." He said tenderly as he planted kisses over her cheeks and head.

"I mean it, they hurt my best friend! But what I don't get, why did Dean Ambrose come to help you?" She questioned thoughtfully.

To be honest, I had to agree with her. Why did Dean come to save me? I know he had problems with Rollins but why did he call for Doc Samson and try to help?

I shrugged and shook my head at her and she sighed before turning to the others. They all shrugged and made their suggestions.

"Maybe just because of Rollins." T.J said.

"Because its best for business?" John said.

"Maybe he likes you Danni." Nattie offered. I shrugged.

Brie looked to me, "Well whatever it is, you're not going to the ring alone if Seth will be ready to strike." She said with venom dripping into her tone. I placed my hand on her arm and she took a deep breath before going back to her normal self.

Soon a doctor came in. He was followed by some people who carried extra cots or sleeping bags. "Here you go folks, get some sleep and let Danni rest." They nodded and got into the sleeping bags. Daniel turned on the TV with watching baseball. I listened for a while but got bored and tried to leave. I sighed.

They all climbed into their cots and within 2 minutes I heard snoring and grunting.

I lay back on the bed before thinking to myself… "What is Dean Ambrose up too? What does he hope to accomplish?

"Hmm…I wonder…

**/A:N/ So my new story. And it has Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reign in it along with my new OC Danni. Leave me suggestions for this story guys. Love you and here is a digital Chico. It was my birthday on August 6****th****. I'm 15 now. YAY! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy Relations**

**Summary: Danni is caught supporting Brie Bella by Stephanie McMahon and she sends a certain someone after her. That happens to be Mr. Money in the Bank Seth Rollins. But guess who is around the corner…**

**Chapter 2: Luck or Fate?**

***Danni's P.O.V***

I was cleared to wrestle 2 weeks after Seth had manhandled me like a twig, which was enough to send me to the hospital. I cursed mentally though when my neck cried with protest as the bruised muscle strained to keep up with the rest of the others. I was currently getting ready for a match when Stephanie walked up to me.

"Danni, honey, are you alright?" She asked with sarcasm. I huffed and continued to stretch when she placed a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and shoved her back.

"Don't…fucking…_touch_…me" I said with venom dripping in my voice mixed in with anger. She recoiled back from my outburst and frowned at me.

"I was just wondering if one of our toughest women were okay after what happened last week." She said with her lips pressed in the thinnest line imaginable on a McMahon's face.

"Drop the slutty act," I growled "Why don't you grow some balls, learn how to be human more, leave me alone, and stop being a disgrace to this company and a disgrace to your _**father**_!" My voice rose into a higher tempo than I thought but I didn't care at this moment.

Stephanie looked appalled before her features twisted in a scowl. She then looked further from me and her lips curled into a smirk. I heard a growl and heavy breathing. When I turned around I was met with crimson black hair and a big red mask in my face.

_Shit…_

Kane. His hot breath hit my face like a furnace on a cold winter night. I could feel the blood temperature drop in my veins. I saw his hand move but before I could move myself, it wrapped around my throat and I felt the pain of my previous injury collide with this new one. Kane lifted me off the ground and my hair fell free from my bun and against his huge arm. It stuck to his skin and he stared at it with his eyes.

One was grayish blue hazel and the other was solid white with one lone black dot in the middle. I let out a squeak and stared straight back at him and was ready to start crying when a flash of white whipped in front of me. Kane dropped me like a sack of potatoes and clutched his back in pain. I raised my eyes to look at my savior and once again I saw Dean Ambrose standing there.

"What are you doing? Get out of here Dean! This isn't your business!" Stephanie screeched as Dean furiously kicked Kane with kicks into his abdomen. Dean turned to look at her.

"You…" he hissed. "You're the one who made Seth do all this… _You _are the one who started all this shit."

Stephanie gulped quickly and took off down the halls. I heard the low growl of Kane as he got up. Rage burned each of his eyes as he faced Ambrose. Dean turned to me and said one thing. "Run Danni…" I stared at him for a second when Kane launched himself forward. "RUN!" He yelled and shoved me away. I tumbled and starting running through the hallways yelling for help. I could hear Dean's cries of pain.

Suddenly I was brought to a stop when I banged into a wall of flesh. I tumbled backwards when someone caught my arm. I looked to see Roman Reigns there. "Woah woah, what's the rush Danni? You okay?" He asked me. The next few things tumbled out of my mouth.

"Kane…is attacking…Dean…" I said out of breath. Roman's eyes went wide and I directed him to where I had seen the fight. There Kane was ready to put Dean through the wall when Roman let out a roar and rushed at him, spearing him to the ground. Dean let out a huge breath and turned to see where I was. I was wobbling on my knees, ready to just drop and end it when he stood beside me.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Ambrose asked with his eyes leveled into mine.

"No, just my throat hurts. He added pressure into my already injured neck." I muttered as I felt the burning sensation run into my spine. I saw Roman stumbling over to us with his hand nursing his jaw.

"You okay man?" Dean asked him as Kane laid motionless nearby. Reigns nodded and gestured toward me.

"You okay Danni?"

"Yeah, I guess." I answered truthfully.

Dean gave me a slight stare, "So why was Triple H's little lap dog after you last week?" I tilted my head to side for a minute before realizing that he was talking about Rollins.

"Oh, because I insulted Stephanie. I called her a bitch and other stuff." I smirked to myself knowing how much anger was on her face that night.

"Rollins almost snapped my neck and could've killed me Doc Sampson said." I muttered.

Dean let out an animalistic growl suddenly and I flinched backwards. Roman shuddered and placed himself a slight foot in front of me. "Here it comes…"

"Huh what?"

**Dean's POV**

I felt my insides boil at what Danni told me. I could feel the lunatic craziness fighting with my calm emotion in my brain. It felt like anger was winning. I struggled for control and pulled at my hair with my hands. Anger showed me a picture of Danni on the mat lifeless and motionless. With that, I snapped.

I turned and saw that leaning against the wall, was a metal pipe. Anger was in full control. I snatched it in my grasp and turned to the motionless Demon who also would've killed what was _mine_.

_Kane_…

I snarled in anger as he started to rise to his knees. I stalked over and before I knew what I was doing, I slammed the pipe on his face. He has a mask, he can handle it. I did it again and was satisfied to hear a grunt at the very least. His pain fed my needs as I struck him again. Blood poured down the parts of his face that weren't covered.

My mind rushed around as I kicked him so he was laying on his back. Then, I put the pipe down as if I was holding a golf club. But instead of swinging it like one, I brought it up behind my head and barreled it over my skull and struck that son of a bitch in the throat.

Next thing I knew, Roman was holding me back and I held a bloody pipe in my hand. I heard the Demon Kane coughing and sputtering up blood.

"Dean! Calm the fuck down!" Roman was screaming. I also didn't notice that referee's starting helping Roman tear me away. I pushed my way through and punched the ones tending to Kane and used the pipe again against Kane's stomach.

My head pounded harshly as I continued my assault when suddenly I was speared by Roman to the ground.

The anger blacked away suddenly and I groaned in pain. Roman tumbled beside me and I could hear his heavy breathing. "Dean what the hell?" He gasped out as he struggled to even his breath.

He helped me up and the first thing I saw was Kane being hauled away in an ambulance. Then my blurry eyes turned their focus to Danni. She was pressed against the wall, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"Roman…go…I need a minute." Roman shot an uneasy glance at Danni when she nodded.

When he left she sighed.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly that I barely heard her. I nodded. She repeated my action.

Then she leaned in and gave me a quick hug. My heart soared at the gesture and I hugged her back.

"Thank you for saving me."

I smiled at her as she turned and walked away.

"_Mine…_''

**/AN/ Wow… I was originally planning for the romance right away but, eh…I feel like this needs to wait a bit. Next chapter will be her match and other fun stuff. Yesh before you ask, I love Kane, but old Kane only. Not this stupid Demon or Corporate Kane… Anyways, review and favorite guys. If you want, leave suggestions for the story and I might just use it.**

**Love ya Chico's and Chica's.**

**~AngaSong… xoxo**


End file.
